<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Mess by Imparlamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850712">A Beautiful Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imparlamon/pseuds/Imparlamon'>Imparlamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorgeous Freeman, Half-Life, Half-Life but the AI is Self-Aware, freeman's mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Violence (on Freemind), Declarations Of Love, Dissociation, Gordonverse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Welcome to: Let me make you emotional over two himbos, insults used as petnames too, men lovingly bullying eachother in the gay way, no beta reader - we die like combine soldiers, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imparlamon/pseuds/Imparlamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorgeous Freeman's version of Barney Calhoun arrives in the Gordonverse just in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gorgeous Freeman/Beauty Calhoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not saying that you have to tell them <em>everything</em>, doc."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous let out a deep hum at that, more meant as an "I get it. Can you shut up about this now?" than him actually agreeing with the person whose thigh he was currently resting his head on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just a few hours ago, the multiverse had seemingly decided that leaving Gorgeous unsupervised with his alternate universe selves wasn't already bad enough. A rift in space had opened up once more and spat out Gorgeous' own version of Barney Calhoun as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And just in time for everyone to realize two things -</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous becomes violent against anything and anyone who genuinely manages to upset him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And this Barney is the only being that can physically stop him from doing that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freemind had thought that is was a good idea to hypothesise that Gorgeous never had to deal with the Resonance Cascade.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Next thing he knew, Gorgeous was dangerously close - eyes laser focused on Freemind... yet strangely distant at the same time. The man's dominant arm was held firmly by someone beside him, halting what would have been a devastating hit with the crowbar that he was holding tightly in his hand, knuckles white and slightly shaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exit the room the way you entered. Slowly.", a calm yet stern voice said close to Gorgeous... and Freemind didn't have to be told twice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took several minutes for Gorgeous to slowly regain his senses... and notice the familiar grasp on his arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't jump, only slowly turned his head... and let out an almost relieved sigh as his eyes landed on Barney. His Barney.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lowered his arm slowly, grip on his crowbar still firm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn't say a word as they slowly moved over to one of the couches in the room. Gorgeous didn't even look at the man leading him, only focusing on the now gentler hold on his arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now they were laying there - Gorgeous staring at the ceiling, jaw still slightly clenched &amp; muscles tense. And his Barney chuckling softly as he adjusted how he was laying on the man's thick thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Missed ya too, jackass."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous tore his gaze away from the ceiling tiles, his bright green eyes meeting gentle teal ones. He let out a soft amused huff, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't know how I managed this... but I kept ya from turning a manlet into mush, so I'd still count that as good timing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A short deep laugh escaped Gorgeous and he slowly pulled himself up to sit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You good, big guy? You can keep laying on me-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm good.", Gorgeous managed to say. Slightly softer than usual... and finally with a person who would pick up on that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Said person gave him a nod.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous wasn't a man of many words and his Barney knew that... but he still felt like he had to explain himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's been... rough. Shit's been a lot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He started running his hands over the soft fabric of the couch as he tried to put into words what had happened since they had last seen each other. A soft hum to his left side assured him to keep going.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're going through the bullshit again. The alien bullshit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aw fuck..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A pause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Been doing okay with that, mostly. I'm real good at whole killing shit thing. Just..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't know how to continue. But he also knew he didn't have to when felt a big soft hand rest on one of his, halting its movement on the couch's surface-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone here beside you knows jack shit about what happened back home, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous nodded at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, figured ya wouldn't tell them.", his Barney said, earning a groan from Gorgeous- "Hey, I've known you long enough by now to be sure of that. Gorgeous Freeman doesn't tell people shit until they ask. And even then it depends entirely on your mood if you'll actually tell them anything worthwhile."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous huffed at that but nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, his Barney sat up a bit straighter -</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, how about this? - You assemble everyone and I'll give them the basic run-down about what they have to know, while you take a nap... since I know how much the flashbacks wreck you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as Gorgeous could feel losing himself in a train of thought, he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand, making him turn to look at the man beside him again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Gorgeous."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A pause. No painful weight in the air, only the smug yet caring tone of a voice he genuinely had missed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey Beauty.", Gorgeous replied, still a bit teasing, but hopeful that his thankfulness would carry through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man beside him let out a sudden wave of laughter, a hint of a blush on his face-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That old nickname? Really?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Might as well. The guys have been calling me Gorgeous since the day I arrived.", Gorgeous said with a shrug - "They should know that we're a package deal. Now that you're here and all that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty leaned back, giving Gorgeous a smug look-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww geez, doc, you make it sound like we're official or something."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You would like that, wouldn't you?", Gorgeous replied with a wide grin, watching Beauty slowly get up from his spot on the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyone would, jackass. And you know that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty shook his head at how Gorgeous was now grinning and man-spreading on the couch, gazing up at him through lidded eyes, like he knew exactly that he looked like the god Ares haven taken human form. At least to Beauty. Damn that smug handsome bastard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, big guy. Aren't you gonna call your crew? Look, the longer we wait, the more complica-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I missed you too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That stopped Beauty in his tracks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Doc, this ain't the time for jokes-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up. I really did. Just... let me look at you for a moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty looked similar to most of the alternate universe versions Gorgeous had seen of the man. Relatively small (but who wasn't, compared to him?), but looking just as strong as he was soft. Grey streaks peppering his temples and mixing with longer parts of his hair... but Beauty was just <em>more</em>. A bigger man in general, yes, but then also his deep teal eyes, his goofy smile and his warm voice...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous hadn't realized before how much the man made him feel calm when he needed it. How much of his self-control was dependant of having Beauty nearby and just... knowing that the next time they were not bothered by other people or missions, he could nudge him to let him know he needed one of his one-of-a-kind hugs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe... maybe he should-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous got up, taking a few steps to be up close with Beauty and simply scooped the man up in his arms, hugging him close to his chest, finally able to do that without having to worry about hurting the other person.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty hugged him back even tighter without a second of hesitation, his arms wrapped around Gorgeous neck, attempting to pulling them even closer together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stayed like that for a long moment, each other's desperate need for someone at their shared strength level becoming apparent the longer the hug went on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neither of them really wanted to let go... but they knew they had to introduce Beauty to the others eventually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty slowly loosened his grip and gave Gorgeous biceps a few gentle taps - their old sign for letting the other go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, let's do this, doc."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous let out a displeased noise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty laughed at that-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, you can have a first-class ticket to resting your sleepy head on my tiddies later, alright? Business first!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous went a bit red at that-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck off, Calhoun."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ooh, last name usage? Spicy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And if Gorgeous' hand wandered over to rest on Beauty's arm, while Beauty had a gentle grip on Gorgeous waist as they were walking out the room... then no one dared to mention it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Beauty had dealt with the chaotic man that was Gorgeous Freeman for many years at this point. They had met when they both had just started working at Black Mesa, quickly becoming a duo that was both loved and despised at the same time by many of their coworkers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But now, leaning against a wall in front of several alternate universe versions of the man he knew... well, it was something else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had watched the one he had kept from getting bludgeoned by Gorgeous' crowbar entering the room. The guy glared right back at him with his one good eye, the side of his mouth pulling up into a slight snarl. Ah, one of <em>those</em> men. Beauty made a mental note.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully, Gorgeous had mentioned their nicknames, pronouns &amp; basic descriptions to him before he sent the big guy to get some rest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, as he watched the men argue among each other, Beauty was able to add their faces to the basic information he had gotten on them so far-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freeman was trying his best to soothe whatever Freemind and Feetman were bickering about. Hm, maybe Freemind had already mentioned the earlier incident to the others.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanting them to let out their need for chatting before explaining himself and Gorgeous to him, Beauty looked around the room, catching a glimpse at the people outside the glass door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few of them had similar features to the men in front of him; some reminded him of people he knew back home; a handful mirrored his looks to some degree... and there were also a bunch of others he did not recognize at all.</p>
</div><p>Several of them were looking right back at him, so he opted to just giving them a nod and a hopefully calming smile back, before focusing on the three men in front of him. Still bickering. Alright then.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are ya'll done? Or do ya want me to go outside to the other people? They seem to be interested in what I have to say, I think."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That instantly made both Freemind and Feetman shut up instantly. Freeman let out a relieved sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[Thank you], he signed at Beauty, not really thinking about if the man could read sign language.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're welcome, doc.", he replied, smiling at the man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freeman looked surprised-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[You know ASL?], he signed, careful to make slow clear signs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, of course! Gorgeous taught me a bunch of signs back when we got to know each other. And until he came back... well, I had time to learn more, is all. The big guy has his non-verbal days but still likes to chat. It's perfect for us, really.", Beauty explained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He... gets non-verbal.", Freemind added, less of a question and more as a note to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The guy's been with you guys for weeks now and you haven't noticed? Well, he's dense. It doesn't actually surprise me that his alternate selves are as well.", Beauty said with a smirk, already enjoying the angry red that was slowly creeping up Freemind's neck. He was starting to understand why Gorgeous mentioned that it was fun to rile the smaller man up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyway-", Beauty started once more before Freemind could get a word in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me give you boys the basics. You can call me Beauty Calhoun-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feetman almost spat out the water he was starting to sip, leading to him coughing and getting two well-meaning pats on the back from Freeman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"- and I think you already put together that Gorgeous and I are from the same place."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty could feel Freemind eyeing him up, so he added-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can do the whole Speed-Dating thing later on, boys. Trust me, we'll have the time to.", he said with a smirk and a wink, enjoying the slight blushes on the men in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly and without a warning, the whole room felt several degrees colder, a thick heaviness in the air, as Beauty's flirty tone was replaced with a seriousness that didn't allow for even the most lighthearted joke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"The main thing I need you all to internalize, is that you must not joke about the Resonance Cascade around Gorgeous. Don't even ask about how he experienced our version of it. If you do not care about his well-being, you should at least care about your own physical one. I doubt he allowed himself to use most of his powers around any of you... so let me assure you: He could crush you. Easily. The HEV suit means nothing to him once he's all powered-up. You will be crushed like a soda can, if you trigger his memories of the Resonance Cascade by asking him about it. Not "might be" crushed. You will be. It's a sealed fate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room returned to its normal state as Beauty walked over to sit on a nearby crate, letting out an exhausted sigh as he put his face in his hands, elbows resting on his thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I don't know how much you know about Gorgeous. Don't get me wrong - he is a selfish, rude motherfucker... and I love him for it. Hell, he intentionally makes himself look like a damn action hero on any mission he gets send on and makes the dumbest one-liners! Just... he's still human, alright? Don't... Don't make him act like he isn't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he finally raised his head, he was met with surprisingly understanding looks. Freeman especially looked at him... in a slightly knowing way. He decided to not unpack that here and now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feetman had taken off his glasses, forcefully brushing away a tear. Beauty could tell that he had possibly hit a bit too close to home with what he had said about Gorgeous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then there was Freemind. The man looked positively torn... but no doubt close to entering the denial phase. Beauty decided to add clarification.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am not saying you all stop interacting with the man how you have been. By all means, bully the bastard as much as you like. But know that there is a line you shouldn't cross. If not for his sake... then at least for your own. I can't be around all the time to pull him back if the gets into a violent dissociative state."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When everyone, including Freemind, nodded at that, Beauty let out a relieved sigh and leaned back slightly, resting one of his legs on the other. He let the men digest his info dump for a while, finally taking the time to unzip his tight collar, letting himself breathe deeply the moment his chest wasn't restrained by the tight Combine jacket anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he once again felt eyes on him, he focused on the men through his own half-lidded ones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose... we can do a short round of you boys asking me questions you don't have the patience to wait for?", he almost whispered, leaning forward a bit, well aware of how much that movement pulled attention to his now more visible chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feetman averted his eyes almost instantly, Freemind simply stared for a second before hiding in his leather jacket... while Freeman let out a soft amused chuckle at the whole situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[I think those questions can wait until tomorrow, after all.], Freeman signed and shook his head in amusement as Beauty winked at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A pity, but completely understandable.", Beauty replied, hopping off the crate, walking past the men towards the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll go check up on the big guy. Meanwhile-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The three Gordons froze, as Beauty turned to look back at them, his teal eyes glowing faintly in the shadow of his face-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"- you internalize what I told you and make sure everyone who can be trusted knows about it as well."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They quickly nodded in affirmation, prompting a big grin from Beauty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright then~ Goodnight, boys! Don't let the bed bugs bite~!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feetman was the first to speak up, once Beauty had left the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys, I-I don't know what scares me more... knowing that we now have <em>another</em> chaotic man with superhuman strength on our team... or that said man is Gorgeous' best friend."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Both?", Freemind offered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[Both.], Freeman agreed.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Finding Gorgeous' room turned out to be not as complicated as Beauty had feared. Gorgeous had marked his room with a bright pink heart shape on a nearby floor plan, which had already been a habit of his back home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty made his way down the halls, occasionally catching a glimpse of some of the people he had seen previously... and a very large dog. Beauty resisted the urge of walking straight up to the group and asking if it would be alright if he could pet it. There was always time for petting dogs at a later date. Gorgeous was more important.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head as he felt the all-too-familiar blush creep up his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He doesn't need you being a simp for him right now", he reminded himself as he walked down the hall with more purpose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, he found the room he was looking for. Its door had been spray-painted with the same bright pink colour that had been used as the maker on the floor plan. Well, this had to be it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty let out a soft sigh before gently knocking his knuckles on the door frame, unsure if this world's doors could handle it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A moment passed before he heard an affirmative deep hum from inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope I'm not cutting your beauty sleep short, sweetheart...", he whispered as he slowly pushed the door open, his eyes darting around to locate Gorgeous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room was small. A re-purposed storage room, perhaps. Most of the room's space was taken up by a large bed and the countless soft pillows and blankets on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty chuckled as a well-toned arm reached out from under several blankets to flip him off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are ya feeling a smidge better? I just... wanted pop in to let ya know that everything's settled. They know what they need to know now. Anything else... well, that's up to you, doc."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty watched as Gorgeous slowly pulled his upper body free of his blanket hoard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In moments like this, Beauty was reminded why he had given the man the nickname "Gorgeous" in the first place. Gorgeous ran a hand through his messy curly hair, as he looked up to him, his bright green eyes faintly glowing in the dark.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warm light of the salt lamp in the corner made his jawline &amp; cheekbones look so much softer than the bright light they were used to from the resistance hideouts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Gorgeous slowly waved his hand in front of himself, smirking, Beauty knew he had been caught staring once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"S-Sorry. You... really don't need this right now.", he said, already moving to get comfortable in the beanbag chair on the other side of the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bullshit. Get over here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing Gorgeous say that without any hesitation in his voice made Beauty freeze like a deer in headlights for longer than he'd like to admit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A-Alright, alright. Can't get enough of my charm, huh?", he managed out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous rolled his eyes at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Boots off. Actually... everything off. Don't want that Combine garbage on my bed. Uh, there's ... a pair of shorts in that box to your right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"M-My size?", Beauty asked in confusion, already in the process of opening said box.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous propped up his head on one of his arms, letting out an affirmative hum once more as he watched Beauty get changed and eventually sit down on the bed beside him. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Beauty, but before he could say even one teasing word, Beauty's eyes locked with his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stayed like that for a while, until Beauty started playing with the fabric of one of the fluffiest pillows on the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know you never said you minded me.... <em>liking</em> you, but if this is too close and too persona-<strong><em>HURGH</em></strong>~!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without a warning, Gorgeous had wrapped his arms around Beauty's midsection, effectively pulling himself on top of the man. Gorgeous quickly let go &amp; sat up, getting comfortable on Beauty's thighs, his own knees resting on either side of the smaller man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up. Just 'cause I'm ace doesn't mean I hate this. ... or hate you. You know that. A crush doesn't change jack shit between us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty was staring up at him, taken by surprise &amp; still slightly short on breath. His pupils were blown wide, his usually carefully styled hair a mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous reached down, gently pushing a loose strand of hair out of Beauty's face. A soft smile tugged on the side of his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are the one person I can stand being stuck with in dumb places. We bicker and throw heavy shit at each other that would kill anyone else and we laugh about it afterwards. We crash through walls and annoy the fuck out of the Combine by launching each other at them. I... can't do that with anyone else."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, maybe, but you shouldn't have to put up with me looking at you all the time like you're my everyth-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty cut himself off, frowning as he turned his head to look away. He was starting to understand why Gorgeous always became so grumpy when he got nudged to talk about his feelings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He heard Gorgeous talk but stayed stubborn. Maybe he could will away the awkwardness and they could just fall asleep. He'd even sleep on the floor if it would make Gorgeous feel less weirded out-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Beauty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why did Gorgeous have to use that nickname right now? Gorgeous knew that it would always make him look at him, regardless of what he was doing. Like a lovesick puppy, Beauty would follow him to the end of the world only to hear Gorgeous call him that once more. He was... hopelessly in love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty felt Gorgeous gently nudging his chin to look back at him... and he didn't resist. There was no reason to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dark teal eyes once again stared into bright green ones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had done this song and dance for as long as Beauty could remember. Never quite sure where they stood with each other or even what to call what was going on between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rivals? Frenemies? Best Friends? Partners? Dangerously-Close Co-workers at best?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The countless post-shift karaoke nights with cheap beer came back to mind. The hangover breakfasts. Falling asleep on the tram to work with his head resting on Gorgeous shoulder. Worrying about where the man had went when the Resonance Cascade happened. And waiting... for such a long time with the smallest glimmer of hope to see him again. Alive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he had almost lost him again. To whatever or whoever had eventually decided "hey, maybe you should actually be with him, you small gay mess of a man".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty blinked away a tear, barely resisting the urge to hide his whole face from the man who was still sitting on him. Hiding his dumb gay yearning was useless at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sniffled as Gorgeous leaned down once more, practically now propping himself up on Beauty's chest and stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Gorgeous finally spoke up, his voice sounded ... unsure, awkward even. Like this was his first attempt at being careful with his words, knowing full well that even one wrong one could do so much damage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's... something I figured out about myself. Since I've been here.", he said, resting his chin on his crossed arms on top of Beauty's chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Being away from everyone at home helped. Made me able to face some bullshit you've tried to get out of my brain for years. So, let me say this once. To you. And don't forget it-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty felt almost frozen as he watched Gorgeous reach up and run a hand through his hair, playing slightly with one of his longer grey streaks-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... I'm grey-asexual. Got barely any motivation to bother with people in general, but when sex happens, it happens. Romantically... I don't know yet. But I know one thing for sure-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned up further, pressing a brief kiss to Beauty's neck, earning a sharp inhale from the man under him-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never regretted anything we did together, got it? Hell, without you, I wouldn't even know what I could stomach and whatnot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled back and moved slightly up, his nose almost touching Beauty's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I trust you. And I love you. Bitch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A long pause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Beauty shoved Gorgeous off him, as they both shook in uncontrollable laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"DON'T YOU QUOTE OLD VINES AT ME WHEN WE'RE BEING SERIOUS FOR ONCE, YOU ABSOLUTE JACKASS!! OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!", Beauty exclaimed, still crackling as he grabbed a nearby pillow and hit Gorgeous in the face with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous swatting it away, mocking Beauty with a wide grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You love me for it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I DO AND I HATE IT!! ... uh-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pillow was dropped instantly, as Beauty's face turned beet red at the accidental confession.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn't help that he found himself scooped up in Gorgeous arms almost immediately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good. Because I meant it too. The "I love you" thing.", Gorgeous said, pressing a soft kiss against Beauty's temple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty hid his increasingly red face behind his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aw geez, Gorgeous... you're breaking this old man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man in question smirked at that, resting his chin on top of Beauty's head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Funny you mention that. Turns out I have a thing for old men-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"OH SHUT UP!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Make me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instantly, Beauty didn't care about his blush anymore. Nor his years of painfully awkward yearning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, if that's what the doctor ordered~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned into the crook of Gorgeous' neck and got straight (ha, as if) to work on a hickey like his whole life depended on it. He felt the taller man's grip on him tighten, a hand wandering up to pull slightly on his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty eventually pulled back, admiring his work.... and how positively dishevelled Gorgeous looked laying among the pillows below him. Breathtaking. If he'd know an artist, he'd commission a painting of this view.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"L-Looking good?", Gorgeous asked, clearly more focused on the quality of the hickey than his whole appearance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty let out a soft chuckle at that and laid back down, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Always."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>When Beauty woke up the next morning, he found himself still holding tightly onto Gorgeous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While it was a pretty loose grip in his opinion, he was sure that to an outsider he looked like a very possessive koala... and to Gorgeous as well, most likely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty felt one of Gorgeous' hands tenderly running up his back and eventually going through his messy bed hair. Beauty instinctively leaned into the touch, letting out a pleased purr and nuzzling his face into Gorgeous' neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous chuckled deeply at that, gently rubbing his cheek against Beauty's head, mirroring the other man's affection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Morning~", Gorgeous cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Beauty's temple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty slowly blinked his eyes open,  stretching his legs and curling his toes as he snuggled closer to Gorgeous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gotta get up?", Beauty asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous gave an affirmative hum at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bummer.", Beauty huffed, rolling off Gorgeous &amp; staring at the ceiling for a moment- "But... I think I can deal with an early morning now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous sat up on his side of the bed, stretching his arms over his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now?", he inquired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty suddenly looked a bit flustered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"W-Well... uhm... because I'm here <em>now</em>, I mean. With you.", he stammered out, barely catching Gorgeous pushing himself off the bed beside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty watched as the taller man walked around the bed to his side - and easily scooped him up in his arms, taking a step towards the next wall and pinning Beauty against it. Beauty scrambled to wrap his arms around Gorgeous' neck &amp; hook his legs behind the taller man's waist in an attempt to secure his position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flustered &amp; taken by surprise, Beauty let out a soft laugh-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bold of me to think I could be an awkward love-sick idiot around you without facing the consequences, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous huffed, amused, before leaning in and kissing Beauty lovingly on the lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he pulled back, Beauty was chasing his lips, looking at him through half-lidded eyes and letting out a soft whine. Gorgeous quickly leaned back in, the following kisses noticeably longer and hungrier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We... should've made this official much sooner...", Gorgeous breathed out between kisses-, "Before... <em>everything</em>..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty chuckled at that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well... better late than never, doc. You won't ever hear this old fool complaining, that's for sure~", he said, beaming and wiggling his hips in joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous rolled his eyes at that but smiled. After a chase kiss to the forehead, he set Beauty gently back on his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a loose plan for us in mind for today... but first: go shower. I'll go get some breakfast in the meantime.", Gorgeous mused out loud, absentmindedly scratching at his beard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty grinned up at him, raising an eyebrow-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? No shower quickie? You disappoint me, doc!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous glared at him, a faint blush on his face despite the attempt at a stern look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's never just a quickie with us, so shut the fuck up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know what? True. Even if... y-you know.... 's been a while since we did anything...", Beauty said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous gaze softened and he reached down, holding Beauty's face gently in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Exactly. When we do something again, I want to make it special. Not just a hurried experience. Alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty swallowed, staring up into Gorgeous' eyes. He had said "when", not "if". Beauty had to let that sink in for a moment. Eventually, he nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A-Alright."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good. Now scoot that <em>thicc</em> ass of yours into the bathroom. Towels and such are all there. I'll be back with the best breakfast you've had in years!", Gorgeous said, gently nudging Beauty towards the door on the side of his room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty barked out a laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you can get anything that isn't just a nutrient block, it will be heaven for me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>- - -</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Little did Beauty know that this universe had way better food options than what he had been used to back home-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"H-How...", he stuttered out, eyes wide at the plates Gorgeous had brought into the room several minutes and a shower later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their resistance members back home hadn't much cared for keeping an eye out for things that could be an alternative to the Combine nutrient blocks. Hell, after all this time, Beauty was fairly convinced he had been the only one there who was determined to get some agriculture going with the plants and crops he had been nurturing in private.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But right here, right now, he had a full plate of actual proper food offered to him. Scrambled eggs, a type of meat that looked similar to fried pork belly, an unevenly cut slice of bread &amp; a side of what he recognized as dandelion leaf salad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous gently lead Beauty back to the bed &amp; got comfortable on it, setting the plates down onto the blanket in front of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dig in before it gets cold. Had to barter real hard to get you the biter meat. Don't let it go to waste, idiot.", Gorgeous said affectionately, handing Beauty a fork.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty grabbed it, but then stilled in his movements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... hang on. Biter?! That's headcrab meat? You-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous barked out a laugh-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah! Turns out the people here aren't picky eaters like the bitches at home. Told them about a few ways you cook the biters and they're trying to replicate your methods. They're not as good as you, obviously... but they're trying. I feel like they'd want you to teach them, honestly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty rubbed the back of his neck, flustered but smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh... never thought there'd be folks who'd actually be interested in my cooking. Besides you, I mean.", he admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which earned him a gentle kiss to the top of his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can forget the jackasses at home. The people here are way less shit. You should meet their Eli and Alyx. Honestly a fresh breath of air.", Gorgeous said before digging into the contents of his own breakfast plate - a huge amount of scrambled eggs, left-over mac'n'cheese and a few wild plums on the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hang on, Gorgeous- Just forget the jackasses?? But if we go back home-", Beauty threw in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want to go home?", Gorgeous asked carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made Beauty stop in his ramblings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... if we... if we have a choice..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We do now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sat there in heavy silence for a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, Beauty sat up straight, chest slightly puffed out and determination clear on his face-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then fuck 'em. They can fend for themselves. After all the shit they put us through, they can rot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous shot him a wide grin at that, nodding approvingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck 'em."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To put emphasis on his choice to stay, Beauty instantly dug into his breakfast with purpose, smiling between the big bites he took and brushing away the occasional tear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been two days loaded to the brim with heavy emotions. He was allowed to inhale the first proper meal he had in years with gusto, as well as be emotional about the entirety of their shared situation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Gorgeous was leaning gently against Beauty in an attempt to keep the smaller man grounded in his flurry of emotions. And to be honest, to keep himself grounded as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While not so subtly nudging one of his wild plums onto Beauty's plate, Gorgeous mused that they'd both be a mess for a while. Beauty had to get used to a world that wasn't out to get them in the way they were used to... and Gorgeous himself-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked down at Beauty for a moment, smiling to himself as he watched the man eat &amp; hum contently. He had to get used to having his best friend here with him again. Or... partner? Boyfriend? Maybe he should ask-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous was nudged out of his train of thought by Beauty bumping his head against Gorgeous' chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You still in there, doc? What are ya thinking about that hard in that empty head of yours?", he asked with a teasing smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are we now?", Gorgeous simply asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We exchanged the big L word-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>""Lesbians"?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"SHUT THE FUCK-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty let out a warm crackle beside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a dramatic sigh, Gorgeous shook his head to regain his train of thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What specific word would you want us to use to describe our relationship?", he asked carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I always called us "partners" in my head...", Beauty admitted bashfully- "'Cause we had each other's backs since the moment we met, you know? One gay recognizing another gay in the wild... or in the tram to work, I guess. And we got up to a lot of bullshit together throughout the years, too. And... we cared for each other through our transitions. You and I... we had each other when there was no one else who cared. Just... "partners" seems right to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous hummed in agreement, putting his empty plate to the side &amp; moving to wrap his arms around Beauty from behind, resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Works for me. I do like the sound of "partner" for myself. Feels inclusive and fitting for my sexy non-binary ass. And it has a vibe of serious commitment to it, which I find fitting for us as well. Good choice, cowboy.", he said with a smirk, hugging Beauty closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty laughed at that and shot Gorgeous a playful glare from the side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, I'm a farm boy from the South AND I happen to love my partner more than anything else in the damn multiverse. I will do everything in my power to give them their daily dose of gender euphoria, even if he teases me for it relentlessly every time. And none can stop me from doing so, not even they themselves."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous let out a soft happy chirp at hearing some of his other pronouns.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you.", he muttered into Beauty's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's what you deserve, Gorgeous. No need to thank me.", Beauty assured him, patting him gently on the thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>- - -</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometime later, Beauty found himself being gently lead through the building by Gorgeous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was interesting to see how different yet familiar the place was to the resistance hideouts in their universe. As far as Beauty had been able to glean from the floorplans the day before, this building must have been a mall at some point. Not American in structure, but the escalators &amp; arrangement of areas and rooms told him enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hadn't spent most of his early 20s as part of a mall security squad to not recognize a mall when he was standing in one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty whistled at the construction work in some of the former shop areas as they walked past them. He caught a glimpse of a few people working on setting up laboratories in some and there was an obvious start on a mechanical engineering area downstairs as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catching up on his staring, Gorgeous walked a bit slower and did his best to tell Beauty what he had learned about the place himself in the few weeks he had been there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Turned out the foundation was really secure, so they decided to stay. Got told that the piping and electric wiring of the place was easy enough to fix too. They got real lucky with the entire area, honestly.", he added.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, but it also looks like they are the type to give a shit and put work into stuff! It wouldn't look like this if our folks had found it. And that honestly gives me even more reason to stay.", Beauty admitted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Passing through an area that had been turned into a rather cosy-looking cafeteria, they eventually stopped in front of something that Beauty would recognize anywhere-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"THEY KEPT THE "CLAIRE'S" NEON SIGN!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He held onto Gorgeous with dear life as he wheezed, almost falling as he bent forward and held his chest. Gorgeous barely managed to contain a snort himself, pressing his lips tightly together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leading a still crackling Beauty into the shop by the hand, Gorgeous explained the obvious-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone recognized it and the sign still works, dipshit. It's the space they use for clothing storage now, though. Figured you would want a thing or two."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty looked around, finally taking in the area in all its glory. If anything, it reminded him of a neatly organized thrift shop. It was tightly packed with more stuff he would have expected... but then again, this place, in general, was more organized than anything he had been used to before coming here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could only guess that most of the items must have been salvaged from abandoned places during missions. Of course, there were loads of simple City 17 citizen clothes, but that was understandable. There was no need to let perfectly good fabric go to waste.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But everything else... was just so much. It made Beauty tear up and he didn't even bother to hide it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I can... just pick?", he inquired, not sure what the rules of this place were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous put a supporting hand on Beauty's waist, giving it an encouraging squeeze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's all free for the picking. I'm planning on applying for an additional closet later today, too. So don't worry about where we'll put your stuff. Now... go wild. And don't dare to stop until at least have 4 weeks worth of clothes, you hear me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty simply nodded at that, starting to scan the aisles for labels with his measurements. Which turned out to be easy to find... and way bigger than he had dared to hope. He honestly felt like indulging in joyful crying once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... I swear to Dolly Parton - I am going to find whoever salvaged and organized this. Every single one of them. And I am going to kiss them. On the lips. With tongue."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took them several hours until Beauty felt confident with what he had picked. He insisted on mainly getting essentials for now - underwear, socks, short- and long-sleeves shirts, jeans, sweatpants... but there were three things he couldn't just leave there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>1) Overalls. Proper for garden work and any hard-lifting he might decide to do around the place. When he had tried them on, he had startled Gorgeous (and several nearby resistance members) with the loudest "YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAW!!!" he had allowed himself to let out in years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>2) A worn cowboy hat with a pinched front. There was just... no way he'd pass on that. No matter how intently Gorgeous looked at him with raised eyebrows. He'd protect this hat as if his life depended on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And 3) a big old leather jacket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?", Gorgeous inquired, standing off to the side with several bags full of clothes in his arms, smiling softly at Beauty's excitement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah! I am going to go full-on obnoxiously gay on this. I am going to fix this up and make so many fucking patches for it! Just watch me, asshole!", Beauty said with a wide grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, alright! Fine! Now... you got everything?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah! Uh... how do we pay-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They have a system where you just have to scan the items you took. Basically self-checkout. No payment needed either. Especially not because you're new here.", Gorgeous assured him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty was stunned at this, holding the jacket close to his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really? All that... for free?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gorgeous laughed at Beauty's bewildered expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I personally repay them for going on missions for them. Either alone or with a team. That's how I pay my "bills" around here. I feel like they will give you the same status, if you want to do it, too. We'd make a great team. Just like old times.", he said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beauty relaxed at that, a smile tugging on his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked up at Gorgeous standing there relaxed in his casual attire and Beauty recalled a time when this had been a view he'd see many times during the week. When all that mattered was that they both had fun and were there for each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just like old times, huh?", Beauty mused, more to himself than to Gorgeous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closed the distance between them and gently pulled Gorgeous down to his level by his collar, kissing him softly on the lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... yeah, I think I'd like that, partner."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to read my general thoughts on the two &amp; see the occasional piece of art of them, do follow me on Tumblr @ NewtAfterDark.</p><p>Additionally, just like I did for my Metalhead Gordon AU, I made a music playlist for these two. Warning: several songs with explicit lyrics &amp; general trashy music taste for both of them. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49xHj3aJPbFm2b2yr4piDl?si=ukuhT2QQTtOGyCke4mv9rQ">Listen to it here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>